There are several known systems for creating wall panel assemblies in homes, offices and elevators.
Systems which are most commonly used in elevators include, for example:                (1) Panels secured to a support structure by the use of Z-clips;        (2) Panels which are adhesively secured to a wall, including walls fabricated from extruded aluminum supports; and        (3) Panels which employ an extruded spline-type fastening system.        
Walls constructed with permanence as, for example, walls in homes and buildings, usually employ a drywall secured to studs. Once the drywall has been put in place, paneling, plaster or other coverings such as paint, may be used to enhance its appearance.
The present invention is an improvement over known systems because it provides for panels which can be interlockingly joined to one another, and to a support structure, including drywall, with relative ease. Moreover, this invention allows a user to remove individual panels and/or disassemble the entire system with a facility that is not possible with known systems.